Not The Only One
by SciFi2012
Summary: When Arthur invites Princess Dessa to Camelot she brings someone that will change Merlin's life forever.
1. Chapter 1

"Rise and shine "urged Merlin as he opened the velvet curtains to a bright shining sun, but Arthur didn't budge. "It's an important day." he urged even further and yet again Arthur was not moving. "There's a very pretty princess coming to the castle today or did you forget?" Let's just say Merlin had never seen Arthur move as fast as he did.

"Merlin where's my breakfast, my armor, and my sword? Today's a very important day." Merlin just stood there stunned. Had he not just said that. "Well get a move on!" yelled Arthur.

"Yes sire" muttered Merlin as he scuttled out of the room. Today was a very important day because Princess Dessa from the Cadilis Kingdom was coming with her father King Burdan to settle a truce with Arthur. After what happened with Guinevere Merlin felt that this could do wonders for Arthur but little did he know he would be meeting someone that would do wonders for him.

When he brought Arthur his breakfast he found Arthur pacing the room. "Where have you been?" he demanded.

"It's only been a few minutes" replied Merlin. "Why are you so uptight?"

"It's nothing. I just got a lot on my mind. With the truce and just having the fate of two kingdoms on my hand, everything is making me jumpy." Merlin though, knew that this had nothing to do with the truce. Arthur had seen Uther make amends enough times to know how to handle it. It had something to do with Lady Dessa.

"Everything will be fine. You are King. You can handle a little mingling." confided Merlin. "Anyways they will be here shortly and you need to eat. And if you wouldn't mind maybe put on a shirt." Suddenly out of nowhere a jug of water hurdled past Merlin's head. "Just a thought." he said before running right out of the room while dodging various items.

Meanwhile, Agravaine had just finished telling Morgana about the visiting Princess. "My lady this can't possibly be a problem can it? I mean they will be gone before you know it. How long can signing papers honestly take?"

"Agravaine how can you be so ignorant" replied Morgana. "This could put all of our hard work to waste. What if Arthur took a liking to her? This cannot happen. I forbid it."

"Well that is why you have me, my lady. I will not let you down." promised Agravaine.

"Agravaine, sometimes I wonder if confiding in you is the wrong idea. You better make me think otherwise."

"A promise is a promise, my lady."

"Very well" said Morgana as she tended to the fire and Agravaine could tell he was being

dismissed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The crowd at the base of the castle stairs was the biggest Merlin had ever seen. The arrival of King Brudan had been long awaited and many had wanted to join in the celebration of the new alliance. All the knights were lined up in a row with Arthur right in the center. Merlin stood at the right of Arthur. In the distance was the sound of horse hooves and Merlin could see Arthur wringing his hands.

"Will you calm down?" Merlin whispered. This will be over before you know it and you don't really want your people thinking their King is nervous about a treaty do you?" Arthur must have realized how lame he looked because his hands went instantly to his side. Suddenly the trotting got louder and the King appeared in the courtyard. He was broad with red hair and a flaming beard that could be seen from miles away. Behind him was his daughter. His daughter was the splitting image of her father except of course for the beard. Her hair color though, was the exact same shade. Her hair was cascading down her back in ribbons of fiery curls. Her emerald green eyes glinted with the smallest hint of gold.

"Welcome to our kingdom, my lady" said Arthur has he helped her off her horse. "It is my pleasure to have you joining us on this fine day." Merlin could not help but laugh when he saw Arthur's face becoming the same shade of red as Dessa's hair. "And you too King Brudan." I hope that your ride has been a good one."

"It was fine." grunted Brudan. "The food could have been better. I hope your food is better." After that Brudan just stood and stared at Arthur with a look of disgust. Merlin noticed that Arthur was back to wringing his hand and this time even more vigorously. Then the King just started chuckling. "I'm only joking with you. Just some kingly humor, aye." Merlin didn't think it was possible, but Arthur's face had just reached a new level of scarlet.

Before anyone could move a few more horses joined the group. On the darkest horse, rode a girl around the age of seventeen. She was almost prettier than the princess. Merlin could tell the knights felt the same way. Her medium brown hair was very plain, but her eyes weren't. Her eyes were the bluest blue and they had a brave look about them. Merlin assumed that it must be a relative of the King until he saw what she was wearing. Her black pants where patched up and the green shirt she was wearing had tons of dirt on it.

As the princess was walking toward the steps she turned to the girl. "Emilia, could you grab my bags please?"

"Yes, my lady" replied Emilia. She waited until Dessa had turned her back to her before rolling her eyes.

As Emilia was getting off her horse, which Merlin could tell she was having a hard time doing, she slipped and fell right onto the cobblestone. She just got up though, and brushed herself off. "I'm okay...if anyone cares" she said as she pulled the first of many bags onto her shoulder. Merlin felt sorry for the girl and started helping her with the bags. The first thing she said to Merlin when he joined her was, "Royals are such a pain."

All Merlin could say behind his smile was, "Ain't that the truth."


	3. Chapter 3

After putting Lady Dessa's bags away, Merlin and Emilia joined the royal court in the throne room. Lady Dessa had already taken her place next to Arthur. They were discussing the sleeping arrangements for the next few days.

"Lady Dessa and King Burdan shall have the best guest rooms we have." declared Arthur. "Only the best for our kind guests." Merlin and Emilia joined in a unison eye roll after this statement. "Now shall we get ready for the feast?"

"We shall." agreed Dessa. "I'm as hungry as a horse."

"Speaking of horses, Merlin have you feed our guests' horses yet?" asked Arthur.

"No but..."began Merlin, but Arthur cut him off.

"Well go do that now."

"But I need to ask you something." pleaded Merlin.

"Ask me later. The horses are more important"."

"But..."

"Merlin, go!" Merlin knew there was no more discussion and started toward the stables.

Merlin stayed in the stable for quite some time as usual, considering he could not use his magic, for risk of being caught. Yet he had just enough time to join the others at the feast. When he arrived he took some time to take in the scene. Feasts always made him happy. With the rich red and gold decorations and the delectable food, it was enough to make a person want to stay there forever. At the foot of the table was Arthur, Dessa, and Burdan, and Agravaine, with the knights and advisors sitting on either side of the lengthy table. Standing and observing was Gaius and Emilia and other people of the kingdom. Merlin instantly joined his spot next to Gaius. "Where have you been Merlin? Arthur's been a bit edgy. He thought you were at the tavern."

"I wonder where he got that funny idea." Merlin replied with a little too much sarcasm.

"Why were you at the tavern? Weren't you supposed to be at the stables?" chimed Emilia. "I didn't take you to be the drinking type."

"Ha ha. I wasn't at the tavern for your information. I was at the stables feeding your horse." retorted Merlin.

"Don't need to be so pushy." Suddenly she whispered toward Gauis, "Drinking makes people pushy. I wouldn't be surprised if he were at the tavern this whole evening." Deciding that he was going to get nowhere in this conversation, Merlin walked up to Arthur.

"Arthur can I ask you that question now?"

"Why can't it wait till later Merlin? Open your eyes, there's a feast."

"It's real quick."

"Fine , Merlin. What is this "important" question"? asked Arthur with such a look of impatience that Merlin just want to yank his highnesses hair out.

"Well in all this ruckus you forgot to say where Emilia is sleeping." confided Merlin.

"You would wonder where she is sleeping. Why do you care?"

"Well if you were visiting a kingdom wouldn't you want me sleeping somewhere half way decent?" answered Merlin.

"Um let me think about this...no. You wouldn't be the one doing the hard work. I have a brilliant idea, why doesn't she live with you and Gaius for the next few days. It will give you some time to bond with your own people."

"My people?" but Arthur's little retort was the least of his worries. If Emilia stayed with them, he wouldn't be able to practice magic. "She can't stay with us."

"And why the heck not?" asked Arthur. "I'm sure you have enough cots for one more person."

"Well..."

"You don't have a reason do you"? Merlin just stood there and shook his head. "Then it's settled, Emilia stays with you."

At this point Merlin was too far into thought to hear the rest of what Arthur was saying. He was too worried about his magic being caught and worse, living with a girl.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night, after the feast, Agravaine travelled to Morgana's hut to inform her of his progress. When he entered, Morgana was nowhere to be seen. "My lady?" asked Agravaine with a worried tone. "Are you there."

A voice that made his hairs on his neck stand up came from the corner. "Gosh sometimes I wonder about you Agravaine. Are you my accomplice or my father? You worry too much. What I'm worried about it that little princess. Please say you come with good news."

"Well I have not been able to get near the Lady Dessa." He could tell this is not what she wanted to hear. "But my lady you have to give me some more time."

"All I have given you is time. Lucky for you I have thought of something while you have been enjoying freedom." Agravaine winced. He hated when she tried to make him guilty. "I have created a poultice that shall make the princess fall in love with the first male she sees when she wakes up. You must make sure, not only that it gets put under her bed, but that Arthur does not greet her in the morning."

"I shall be able to do both. You are forgetting that I have a special spot in the kingdom."

"Very well, let's not keep Dessa's love life waiting. You shall come back in two days, hopefully with good news."

Agravaine left with a look of defiance on his face. This time he would not let Morgana down.

"This is where you will sleep. "instructed Merlin as he pointed to a cot next to a table of Gaius's poisons.

"I'm grateful for you letting me stay here and all, but I'm not sleeping next to killing devices." said Emilia. Then she picked up the cot and moved it a few feet away from the table of herbs. "There, much safer."

Merlin just stood there and watched her situate her stuff. He didn't know how to be a host. I mean Lancelot and Gwaine had stayed there, but they were guys, they would have slept in the barn if they had too.

"Emilia I hope you are all situated." added Gaius. "Sorry for all the mess."

"It's perfectly fine. You should see my room at my kingdom. It's an absolute pigsty, and I mean that literally. I sleep in the barn." she answered with a straight face. Merlin just stared and gapped. "I'm kidding haha. I sleep in a room, but it is really dirty.

Merlin just sighed and returned helping Emilia with her stuff. Suddenly Arthur came walking through the door. "Merlin, I'm going riding in the morning with Agravaine, so I need you to get Dessa's food for her in the morning. I would do it myself, but I heard Dessa eats early and that is when Agravaine wants to have our "bonding" time." Then he walked right back out.

"Be ready he told Emilia, he tends to do that a lot."

"It's alright. Dessa does it all the time." Finally Emilia got into bed a pulled the covers up over her face. "Goodnight Merlin."

"Goodnight" he replied and he walked to his room. Before he could open the door though, Emilia spoke again.

"Hey, Merlin?"

"Yea?"

"You don't have to hide your magic from me." she replied and went back to her place underneath the blanket. Merlin turned white as a sheet, looked at Gaius, and advanced to his bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Emilia awoke early to Gaius yelling at Merlin in his room. "How on earth did she find out, Merlin! How could you be so stupid that you would let a complete stranger find out about your magic?"

"I haven't used magic around her. I don't know how she knows, but let me assure you it wasn't my fault." Merlin retorted.

Emilia hated it when people fought, especially when she could end the fight then and there. She walked up to Merlin's door, but before she could open it Gaius stormed out. "Merlin this is outrageous. I'm surprised the whole of Camelot doesn't know about you."

"Um..." Emilia began but she was cut off yet again.

"I told you I didn't do anything."

"I think I can hel..." she began again.

"Merlin just go do your chores we can talk about it later" Gaius said with smoke practically coming out of his ears.

"HEY! LET ME TALK" Emilia screamed. Everything went silent and for a second Emilia thought the whole village had heard her. "Merlin didn't have to use magic for me to know he has it. I have an ability to sense magic and the people who possess it. I've had it since birth, although I don't know exactly what it's called.

"You have what's called praesagitio magicis. In other words, the intuition of magic. I have read about it, but never knew such abilities still existed. Now that I think of it Camelot does attract a ton of gifted people. Well Merlin, I'm sorry I did not trust you. It won't happen again." Gaius replied looking at Merlin's awestruck face.

"What? he asked completely confused. "Oh it's alright Gaius. We all make mistakes." And with that he sauntered out of the room without another glance.

Gaius noticed that Emilia looked saddened and said, "Don't worry he will get used to it soon enough. He's just used to being the special one around here."

As Merlin made his way to Lady Dessa's chambers, all he had on his mind was Emilia's revelation. Why had Gaius not told him that these kind of people ever existed? Of course he was excited that he didn't have to hide his magic around her, but what if she accidentally told someone. When he entered the chambers he found Lady Dessa just awakening. As she turned to look at him her sparkling eyes grew twice their size. "Well what do we have here? What's a handsome boy like you doing chores for? Shouldn't you be outside playing knights with the rest of the men?"

Merlin thought she was off her rocker for thinking he could be a knight...and had she just called him handsome? I'm King Arthur's manservant, Merlin. You met me last night?"

"It doesn't ring a bell. I would have remembered such a gorgeous face." With that she fluttered her eyelashes and ran over to Merlin. "What do I owe the pleasure of having you visit me on such a nice morning?"

"I brought your breakfast. That was Arthur's orders."

"Fantastic." Why don't you join me? We can get to know a little more about each other."

For the next two hours Merlin and Dessa talked, well Dessa did most of the talking, while Merlin was just too astounded to even answer back.


	6. Chapter 6

A little later Merlin emerged from Lady Dessa's room looking a little happier than he did when he first walked in. Arthur, having gotten done with his horse ride, was just visiting Dessa. "Merlin, why do look so happy? "He asked with slight suspicion.

"What? Oh its nothing, just enjoying the day. It's such a beautiful day, isn't it?" he answered, giddy with excitement. He then proceeded to skip down the rest of the corridor_.__  
><em>

_One day I'm going to require the tavern to be off limits to that boy. Let's see how happy he is then _thought Arthur as he entered Dessa's chambers.

"Hello Arthur. I hope you enjoyed your ride. It's such a beautiful day." greeted Dessa.

"I did thank you. How was your breakfast? Merlin didn't screw it up did he?"

"It was marvelous and the food was terrific. You have such a charming manservant. If you don't watch out I might just scoop him up and take back to my kingdom with me." she threatened while twirling throughout the whole room.

"Wait...did you just call Merlin...charming?" asked Arthur with a very quizzical look on his face. "The boy with the mismatched scarf and shirt?"

"Yes him, and I find his look to be quite...adorable."

"I'm going to fetch Gaius and have him look at your head, you must have hit it." With that he left the room, but stayed in the hallway. Was it bad that he actually felt jealous of Merlin?

Merlin eventually ended up at the stables to muck out the horses. He wasn't surprised when he saw Emilia tending to her horse. Well this was going to be awkward. What does he say to a person that knows his deepest secret? "Um...hi." he said as he began shoveling the hay.

"Hi" she answered back. "How's your day been?". Merlin couldn't but be grateful that she was being completely normal. "Can't you just use magic to clean the stables?" Emilia asked before he could answer.

"It's crossed my mind, but my mind is in my head which will be cut off if I get caught."

"Ah, I see. It's a shame magical beings aren't allowed here. They are the most fascinating things.

"Thanks." Merlin replied slightly bemused.

"Oh I didn't mean you." she said as she made her way out toward the courtyard.

"Thanks again" Merlin said to himself has a finished up.

Heading out into the courtyard Merlin couldn't help noticing the attention Emilia was getting from the knights. They were constantly badgering her and Merlin could tell she was getting annoyed.

"If you guys won't stop then I'll make you" she threatened. "I can do that you know.

"Sure you can" laughed Gwaine as his medium brown hair danced in the wind. "I'm a knight of the round table and I get whatever girl I like and I like you." Merlin knew he was only kidding but, unfortunately Emilia didn't. Before he could even blink Emilia had grabbed Percival's sword and was, let's put it this way, pummeling Gwaine into a pulp. Her swift movements indicated that she had done this before. Gwaine was on the cobblestone after a few seconds.

"You're a feisty one aren't you?" wheezed Gwaine as Elyan helped him up.

"That's enough Gwaine. This girl's got skills and if I were you, I'd go chasing some other girl. "Urged Sir Leon and with that the knights walked away.

"Where did you learn to fight like that? It was amazing!" asked Merlin.

"My father taught me" Emilia replied. After a brief pause she said, "Gwaine may be a jerk, but he does have nice hair." She smiled at Merlin and made her way back to the castle.

Merlin's heart grew heavy and for the first time he realized what it was like to have a crush. Too bad that was all it ever would be.


	7. Chapter 7

Agravaine returned to Morgana's hut the day after his ride with Arthur. Walking in always made him nervous. He never knew what strange concoction he would find. He let out a sigh of relief when he found Morgana sitting in her chair apparently waiting for him. "If you don't have good news, I will surely find a way to dispose of you" she hissed. The hairs on the back of Agravaine's neck stood up.

"Well I guess I'm lucky that I do." he replied with a slight quake in his voice. "The poultice worked and Dessa is completely in love with another person. You should see her, my lady; she won't give Arthur a second glance."

"Well that's a start" she answered back after waiting a few minutes. "I hope you know though that this was the easy part. Your services are still needed and I'm not afraid to do whatever it takes to get that throne. Who is it that Lady Dessa has fallen in love with?"

"The boy, Merlin. I find it to be very comical."

"Well, I don't." yelled Morgana, while tipping over her stew onto the cold stone floor.

"Why not? Surely he is not much of a threat to you?"

"I can't deny the fact, Agravaine, that Arthur does think highly of his servant and if Dessa makes Merlin happy then she won't be gone in a few days." Morgana huffed. "The poultice will wear off and this plan will be for nothing."

"What else can we do?" asked Agravaine, ready to attend to every one of Morgana's wishes.

"We kidnap her of course."

Merlin had just started eating breakfast when Emilia sat down and joined him. "Mmmmm carrots for breakfast. My favorite." she said while taking a long slurp of her soup. For a girl, she's a messy eater, but then again isn't that what Merlin liked most about her. Not the sloppy eating, but the fact that she was strong and wasn't afraid to do what she wants. He couldn't help but smile when he looked at her. Knowing she knew his secret and wasn't an enemy made him feel like there was hope.

"Isn't your soup cold? It was sitting on the table for at least ten minutes." asked Merlin.

"A little, but it's no big deal." With that Merlin took the bowl into his hands and warmed it up with magic. Emilia's eyes went wild as she watched. "That was amazing. Thanks."

"No problem. Thought I should show you the person your living with."

"Well as long as I don't get you angry, it should be fine." They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence except for the sound of Gaius mixing potions and Merlin couldn't help noticing the smile playing on Gaius's lips.

-Later-

"Merlin where's my dinner?" asked Arthur with the upmost impatience. It had been a while since his breakfast with Emilia, yet Merlin was still replaying it in his mind.

"It's right there" he answered pointing to the table, which had nothing on it.

"Merlin, there's nothing there...do you have something on your mind or are you just being a dunce to annoy me?"

"Oh. Yea I'm just thinking about a few things."

"Oh do you want to talk about?" asked Arthur with a tone of voice that made Merlin completely aware that he was kidding.

"No. I'll go get your dinner."

"Merlin, wait. As much as I hate, and I mean hate, having civilized conversations with you, I wanted to know...do you return the love that Dessa has for you?" Keep in mind Arthur used quotation fingers when referring to "love". Merlin hadn't thought about the morning before with Dessa, but he realized that although he enjoyed her company, he was not at all in love with her, or attracted to her in anyway.

"Nope, not at all."

"Good, now go get my dinner." As Merlin exited all he had on his mind was that fact that him and Arthur might have just had their first non-servant/master moment. From Arthur's chambers he heard Arthur yell, "And we did not just have a moment." Merlin just smiled and went to retrieve Arthur's supper.


	8. Chapter 8

Merlin awoke that night to the sound of the warning bell. _What was happening now?_ wondered Merlin. Every night this happened and he just got used to it being a smuggler or thief. When Merlin walked out of his bedroom he noticed that Emilia and Gaius were already up.

"Does this always happen?" asked Emilia with clear impatience. Before Merlin could answer her though, Arthur busted through the door.

"Is Lady Dessa here?"

"No why?" asked Merlin.

"She's not in her chambers and there has been an intruder," Arthur replied with a disturbed tone of voice.

"You think she's been kidnapped," asked Emilia. Who would do such a thing? We have to go after them." urged Emilia practically pushing Arthur out of the doorway.

"Whoa. Relax; we will head out in the morning. For now get some rest. It will be a long day." With that Arthur left the room leaving Emilia with her fists clenched and Merlin with a look of understanding. He knew what Emilia was going through. Although he didn't get along with Arthur sometimes, he was still his friend and to have him kidnapped would make him angry.

"It will be okay," he confided while leading Emilia to her bed. "Dessa is strong, she will hold them off till we get there."

"I know. It's just...I've grown up with her. I know she doesn't return the feelings, but she's like a sister to me." Gaius returned to Emilia's bed with a sleeping draft for both her and Merlin.

"Get some sleep you two. You'll need it." With that, Merlin returned to his bedroom and instantly fell asleep. 

The next morning, Merlin automatically started packing his bag for the journey. He would find Dessa, no matter what. He arrived in the courtyard a few minutes later and saw that Emilia, Arthur, and the knights already had their horses saddled. He quickly did the same and rode up to where Emilia was waiting.

"How did you sleep?" he asked. He knew this was hard for her and being tired was not going to help them.

"Fine." she answered and proceeded to lead the group out toward the forest. Sometime later in the day, Merlin didn't know when, because the trees blocked the sun, they decided to take a break and rest near a lake. Merlin got off to feed the horses and was surprised when Emilia joined him

"Hey. Sorry for earlier. I have a lot on my mind. And I'm not much of a morning person." she said, staring down at the food he was giving the horse.

"It's fine. I understand." For a second his eyes meet hers and he couldn't help noticing how clear his reflection was in her eyes. "I, um have to, talk to Arthur." Merlin said after a few seconds. He walked away from her and bowed his head in shame. What was that all about. Why didn't he say something more? Behind him he heard laughter and saw that Gwaine was giving Emilia pointers with what appeared to be her own sword_. If Gwaine doesn't watch out I'm going to chop all his hair off in his sleep_, thought Merlin as a feeling of jealousy bubbled up inside him.


	9. Chapter 9

Right after supper that night, Merlin sat tending to the fire. Why was he always the one that had to do it? He felt grateful though that he didn't have to go get the firewood. Who knew what kind of beasts were out there? The knights were over on the other side of the fire goofing off with their swords. Emilia was wading in the lake clearly with something on her mind. Merlin decided he wouldn't join Emilia this time. What's the point anyway? She would probably find a way to leave and join Gwaine.

With her pants rolled up to the knees, Emilia waded into the lake. This was her favorite way of thinking. She had always had a love for water. She felt a sinking feeling in her stomach and an ache in her heart. What if they didn't find Dessa in time? She knew what happened around these parts and never wanted to get involved, but here she was risking her life for a woman that didn't return the same sisterly feelings. She was with a group of knights and a sorceror. If anyone could find Dessa they could. Slowly she returned to shore. When she looked over at the orange flames of the fire she saw Merlin's smug face through them. She trudged toward the warm fire and sat on the log next to Merlin.

"Wouldn't it be great to be a knight?" she asked just trying to start up a conversation. She meant it though, she knew girls were never knights, but she could swing a sword and she knew it.

"Yea...sure" replied Merlin.

"Yea, except for having to hang around Gwaine all the time. He sure does get annoying." Emilia felt a twinge of excitement when she saw Merlin immediately perk up.

"Yea he is, isn't he? Do you want any more soup?" offered Merlin.

"No thanks." After a pause she added, "Merlin? Why don't you tell Arthur about your magic? He trusts you. I think you're the only person who could possibly change his mind. If he knew you had powers he would change his mind in a second, I'm sure of that."

"In time..." started Merlin, but he couldn't finish because a group of men with weapons came charging out of the forest. The knights were quick to react and even Emilia had sent a man to the ground before he could even swing. Merlin did his best to fight, but with a no magic law that was kind of hard. Why didn't he have a sword? The fight was a blur for Emilia because she had never fought like this.

She was doing very well though, until a sword came and cut her deeply in the shoulder. She attacked the best she could, but it was no use. With the attacker closing in all she could do was lay there with her eyes closed and wait for the fatal blow. It didn't come. She peeked with one eye open and noticed the guy being lifted off his feet. Only one person could do that without laying a finger on him.  
>Finally, the rest of the attackers ran away. What cowards. Emilia tried to sit up but when she used her injured arm to lift herself up she gave up and laid there. Arthur ran up to her and helped her get to her feet.<p>

"Let's have Merlin look at that." he said and sat her down on an empty log. Merlin was busy tending to Gwaine's leg and she could tell he was regretting it because he was chatting up a storm.  
>Arthur took it to his liberty to inspect the gash himself. "You're brave I'm gonna give you that. Most girls would be bawling their eyes out."<p>

"It's not worth my tears" Emilia replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I only cry for the people I love. They're worth way more of my tears than a small cut." The cut, Emilia knew, was not little at all, but it was better than what could have happened.  
>Merlin came over and began tending to the wound. "I have a remedy that can completely heal that you know." he smirked and his brilliant blue eyes sparkled.<p>

"And what, kind sir, may I ask is this remedy?" asked Emilia playing along.

"Just a little magic." With that he placed his hands over her arm and instantly the cut healed.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning they all headed out toward the direction the attackers had come from. Arthur knew in the back of his mind that they had been sent by Dessa's kidnappers. He knew exactly what castle lay on the other side of the hills they were riding towards. It was King Carlton's kingdom and he was a feared enemy of Camelot. Emilia and Merlin mad up the second row of riders and they both couldn't have been in better moods. The day was bright and there was absolutely no tension between the two of them. "I have so much faith that we are going to find Dessa" said Emilia cheerfully. "It just seems like that kind of day." Merlin sat there a chuckled.

"Are you sure you didn't sneak off to the tavern last night? You seem almost too happy."

"Oh shut up" laughed Emilia and with that she grabbed Merlin's blue scarf and threw it off into the bushes.

"Hey!" Merlin exclaimed and got off his horse to pick it up. After he re-tied his scarf he noticed an opening in the rocks. "Hey guys, there's a tunnel over here."

Everyone rushed over and Arthur looked inside. "It looks like it leads to the castle. Tye up the horses, we are going this way.

Deep inside the tunnel was the darkest place Emilia had ever been. She couldn't see a thing. She clung onto the back of Merlin's jacket and allowed him to lead the way. She assumed there was a spell that gave him the power to see in the dark. Once there was light they stopped. Of course there had to be more than one tunnel to choose. Why did it always have to be so hard? They decided not to split up and took the passage that was on the far left. This one was a little lighter, but still smelled damp and was dripping with water.

After what seemed like an eternity they finally reached what sort of resembled a castle corridor. This time they split up and made their way to the opposite hallways. Merlin and Arthur went one way, Percival and Leon went one way and Emilia and Gwaine went the other. Emilia wondered why Arthur has such bad partner judgment. Her and Gwaine eventually got to a door, but before they could reach the handle a few guards jumped them. Emilia grabbed one from behind and let Gwaine handle the rest. Emilia had foolishly left her sword with the horse. The entered the room and found a cob web ridden throne room and who better to have inside that room then Lady Morgana herself. Emilia obviously didn't know it was her and went straight at her.  
>"YOU TOOK MY FRIEND! NOW I DEMAND YOU LET HER GO!." she screamed and without thinking grabbed Gwaine's sword and started running with all her might. Morgana lifted her hand and with one tiny, swift movement she sent Emilia flying toward the wall. Emilia landed on the stone floor and didn't move for a few minutes. Actually no one did because a guard had brought Dessa into the room and was threatening her with a sword. Any movement could put this whole journey to waste. Emilia slowly, but surely stood and leaned against the wall. Conveniently, Arthur and Merlin joined them a second later.<p>

"Morgana, let her go." pleaded Merlin with such a look of sorrow and understanding in his face, that Emilia feared he would do something irrational. "Take me instead."

There it was the moment Emilia feared. The moment Merlin would start being the hero. He wouldn't use magic because both Morgana and Arthur didn't know he had it.

"And why would I do that?" asked Morgana, her green eyes glinting. "You're just a servant. You mean nothing to me or your King."

Emilia knew that Merlin would take those words to heart. He looked at Arthur as a friend and to be told that Arthur didn't feel the same way always made him depressed.

"But if you insist." continued Morgana and she let Dessa go and a guard dragged Merlin over to her. Dessa clamored over to Emilia.

"Why weren't you here earlier?" she whispered. "I give you a place to stay and this is how you repay me?" Emilia's heart sank. She knew this would happen. Dessa didn't deserve her friendship and when this was all over she would not be returning to her former employer. Suddenly a blast came from spot where, and Emilia noticed, that Morgana and the guards were standing. They had disappeared and had left a pile of rubble behind. Emilia assumed that King Carlton hadn't been here in a long time because no king would have allowed their castle to be blown to pieces. Emilia suddenly realized though that Merlin had been standing there too. She quickly made her way over the scene and began digging through the wreckage. The knights joined her. When she picked up one of the pieces she saw what she had been dreading. There was the red shirt and the blue scarf. The knights worked harder and finally unearthed Merlin from the rubble. He was lying there, motionless. Arthur knelt by his side with Emilia on the other side.

"Gwaine take Dessa back to the horses and send word to Camelot. We will be there shortly." ordered Arthur. He looked over at Emilia and noticed tears running down her face. He would save Merlin no matter what. He knew what love felt like and he also knew what losing a love felt like. He lifted Merlin off the ground and made his way to the tunnel.

Nothing was going to stop him now. They couldn't have made it back to Camelot at a better time. Gaius was already ready to tend to Merlin and Arthur urged Emilia to get some rest, but before she went into the castle though Arthur spoke to her.

"I saw what happened with Dessa. You are welcome to stay in Camelot for as long as you like. Anyways, I think Merlin would like that very much."

"Thank you" she replied and started toward the steps. She turned towards Arthur one more time and said, "You are a great friend to Merlin, whether you think so or not."


	11. Chapter 11

Emilia awoke to a bright shining sun. She felt around and the soft cotton of the blankets relaxed her. She looked at her surroundings and realized she was in a private chamber. All her stuff had been moved into the room. _Well that was quick_ she thought. Even her clothes for the day were laid out for her. She found herself having to squint to see them though. The sunlight was so blinding that she walked up to the heavy curtains and forced them shut. She then proceeded to get dressed into a pair of brown pants and a red shirt. This reminded her of Merlin. The softness of the shirt and the way he always coordinated it with his scarf.

Her heart skipped a beat and she remembered the previous day. She suddenly started running out the door. Emilia didn't think she had ever run so fast in her life. Her legs kept moving and there was nothing anyone could do. She ran straight passed the guards and into the sunlight that had been blinding her moments ago. Everyone stopped and stared at her, but she didn't care. She ran through the cobblestone streets, falling many times along the way and finally stormed into Gaius's chambers. Unusual silence greeted her. She did not hear the familiar clinking of vials and Merlin chanting spells. Without hesitation she entered Merlin's room and there was his bed made up the exact way he had left it before the fateful journey. All she could do was think of the worst. Her head started swimming and she sat on the floor.

_Calm down _she ordered herself. _There are plenty of explanations,_ but she realized there weren't. Only twelve hours ago she had seen Merlin's still body on the cold ground of the castle. Just thinking about it made a shiver go up her spine_._ She sat there for what seemed like an eternity, buteventually got up and headed out to the courtyard. She needed the air. When she stepped out no one was there. What was going on? Usually there were vendors and she even expected the knights to start pestering her. She wished for the pestering too because she had thought of a ton of witty comebacks and it pleased her to see the faces of the knights when they were outsmarted. Suddenly she heard the sound of heavy boots on stone.  
>"Emilia!" Emilia turned around and saw Percival running toward her. He was panting and that meant he had run far and fast to reach her "Come with me." He seemed very serious and Emilia started shaking.<br>"What's this about?" she asked, her voice quaking. He didn't answer her though. Her hands became clammy and it took all her strength not to fall to the ground.  
>She followed him up the steps and toward the throne room. <em>This can't be good. This can't be good<em>, she thought. _Merlin has to be fine. He can't have studied all those spells to not end up using them. _Emilia even knew Gaius had magicsurely he would have done something. _Besides, they would have told you if there was a funeral because you definitely wouldn't be wearing this. _Emilia just sighed. She wasn't very good at comforting herself. Finally she and Percival reached the entrance to the throne room. She watched Percival open the door and inside was the knights and people of Camelot. They were solemn and even Gwaine wasn't wearing his usual cheeky smile. At the head of the room was Arthur standing tall and proud. He had a sword in his hand.  
>Percival joined the other knights, but first told Emilia to walk to Arthur. Emilia looked shakily at the crowd and saw Gaius standing...without Merlin. Tears started at the corner of Emilia's eyes. Never in all her life had she felt so much sadness and anger in one moment. Her one true love was gone and everyone was beating around the bush. Why didn't they just tell her now and get it over with.<p>

She looked at the ground, not wanting to get any closer to what she expected to be the worst news she would ever receive. When she looked back up though, her tears immediately ceased. Instead joy and relief flooded her because in that moment she saw Merlin join Arthur at his side. He smiled his brilliant smile and his eyes glittered with emotion. Oh how Emilia had missed that smile. He advanced down the aisle toward her. His walk was a bit unsteady, but that didn't keep him from making his way to her. He gently, but firmly clasped her hands in his a led her up to where Arthur stood. His hands felt warm and comforting against her cold and shaking ones. Once they were in front of Arthur Merlin left Emilia's side and went and stood with Gaius, his smile not disappearing the entire time.  
><em>Emilia noticed for the first time how much Arthur looked like a King when he was up on the stairs. His golden hair glinted in the sunlight almost as much as his crown did.<em>

_"Emilia, please kneel" he commanded his voice booming. __  
><em>_ What the heck is this all about?__  
><em> "You have shown the most bravery I have seen in any woman. You never once backed down on a fight and showed courage can come in all forms. You were there when we needed you most and have clearly become like a sister to many of the knights.

He smiled and proceeded to lift the sword. He tapped each of Emilia's shoulders.  
>"Arise Dame Emilia Bertran, knight of Camelot."<br>Emilia rose and stood there stunned_. Was this really happening?_ She pinched herself and grimaced. This was not a dream. She turned toward the court and applause rumbled through the room. She looked at all the faces in the room. The knights were the loudest of course and their faith her gave her an overwhelming amount of pride. Gaius was smiling and clapping very silently. _She suddenly forgot about Dessa and everything that had happened because in this moment she knew Camelot was where she belonged. The final face she saw before exiting was Merlin's. His face radiated pride and Emilia felt the urge to run straight to him. She knew that was out of character for the moment, so she decided she would just do that later. _


	12. Chapter 12

It was always a tradition that a newly appointed knight got a party. Emilia's dressed in a rich red shirt with black pants, that didn't have holes in them. The Camelot crest was stitched on the front of the shirt. Her sword was in a belt. She looked in the mirror. She took in the image she saw and was proud of it. She left the room and walked with a very confident demeanor. The room that the party was held in looked absolutely gorgeous. There was so much food and music was coming from a corner of the room. She entered and the people started clapping. She blushed, because what else was she going to do. She found the knights and began mingling with them. After all she needed to know what this entails.

Merlin felt better than he ever had. He couldn't help, but be gracious that Dessa had given Emilia a reason to quit. He was looking forward to the time they would get to spend together. He instantly began serving the people when he arrived at the party. He may be friends with Emilia, but that didn't mean that he could talk to her without doing his job in the process. Throughout the evening he watched Emilia and took in her beauty. She looked so much more confident and he knew that she would make a great knight. During one of the slower songs of the evening Arthur came over to where Merlin stood and took and glass of wine off of the plate he was holding. Then, to Merlin's surprise, he grabbed the plate.

"Go on." he urged. Merlin just stood there dumbstruck. Arthur realized he would have to explain. "Go dance with her" he said casually.

"Why are you being like this?" Merlin asked.

"Do you want me to change my mind and see if Gwaine wants to dance with her instead?"

"Right." Merlin said and approached Emilia.

Emilia was standing with a few people of the royal court when she saw Merlin approach her. She looked at him and smiled. He grabbed her hand and led her to the middle of the room with the rest of the dancers. She put her hand on his shoulder and they started turning in a circle. She looked up into his blue eyes and saw everything he felt for her. She felt a rush of happiness go through her and without thinking silently kissed him. The whole of Camelot disappeared in that moment and for a second she thought her and Merlin were the only ones left in the universe.  
>Then she proceeded to take off the blue scarf he was wearing and instead of throwing it across the room, she tied it around her own neck.<p>

The rest of the night was a blur until she found herself being led out of the castle.  
>Merlin led her to an opening in the forest and started calling for something in a different language. She stared wide eyed at a dragon coming straight toward them. Her hand went automatically to her sword, but then she noticed the dragon bowing to Merlin. Merlin reached for the hand that was on the sword and helped her onto the dragon's back. The feeling of the wind on her face was exhilarating. The dragon, whose name was Kilgharrah, led them to a mountain top that had the most amazing view of the castle and the outlying villages. They sat in the grass staring at the stars. It was a cloudy night, but Merlin made arrangements so that only the stars right above them were visible.<p>

Merlin could not believe that this entire night was happening. Here he was lying, watching the stars, with someone that he could trust and a person he loved. He could go to her for everything and he would never be judged. She shared his secret and the burden of it seemed lighter. He didn't have to go through it alone. Even when Gaius was gone, Emilia would still be there and he was sure of it. In the end, he was not the only one with a secret and for the rest of the night he didn't think about the problems he would eventually have, but of the way he and Emilia would get through them...together.


	13. Author's Note

Hey everyone. So I believe that this story was good for my writing standards, but I think that it has the potential to be even better. There are so many talented writers on this site and I have decided that I enjoy reading the stories better then writing them. I feel like this story has the potential to be better and am wondering if anyone would like to, in a way, re-write it. Perhaps keep the same storyline and characters, but just broaden the story more. I would love to see what someone else could do with this story. If you're interested please leave a comment. Thanks!


End file.
